


【战山为王】你是我的白牡丹 08

by yjy7677



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjy7677/pseuds/yjy7677
Kudos: 4





	【战山为王】你是我的白牡丹 08

*深情王爷x亡国小皇子

*OCC，渣文笔

*圈地自萌，请勿上升真人

08

救回王一博，肖战眼底的阴云却不曾散去。 

齐明齐远眼见肖战抱着王一博走进府门，却不是往松风阁方向。两人对视一眼，隐隐有不好的预感。

“王爷，要不要请……”大夫两字还未出口，肖战的房门就被“嘭“地踹上。

两个近卫面面相觑，心里默默为小公子点上了蜡。

早在回来的路上，肖战就发现王一博面色潮红，烫人的温度轻易地透过一层薄薄的衣料传到他身上。他一直担心是谢玉给他喂了毒，直到一个柔软的物什蹭到了他的脖子。

小朋友竟然在吻他！

肖战一口气凝住，差点从空中跌下来。

他先是狂喜，继而意识到，不是王一博明白了他的心意，他是被人下了药。

只一下，肖战从得知王一博有危险起就积聚起来的担心和怒气被全部点燃。

如果再晚一点，哪怕只是一点，他的白牡丹是不是就。

那一刻，肖战心里生出的不仅仅是后怕，还有无法言喻的失望。他拼着挨一顿鞭子也要和他最敬重的大哥对呛，他从得知小孩被劫就马不停蹄跑遍渝州城，而他几乎耗尽全部心力去保护的小孩，却在明知有危险的情况下依然以身犯险。若说这一点他还可以原谅，因为他体谅小朋友想要放松的心情。真正让他失望的，是王一博对他的欺骗。

就如王一博一开始无法原谅他的欺骗一样。肖战看似性情温和，为人处世都进退有度，但愈是这样的人，他的内心便愈是强硬。他对王一博的独占欲，从六年前见到他的第一眼起就在心里生根发芽。随着时间的推移，这颗欲望之树愈长愈盛，直至将他的心脏彻底填满。而当他意识到，他放在心尖上的这个人竟然敢骗他的时候，这颗参天大树就被点燃了。茂盛的枝叶在烈火的灼烧下蜷曲变黑，直至化为灰烬。而在满地灰烬之中，一株名为摧毁的藤蔓突然破烬而出，顺着树干缠绕而上。在扑灭烈火的同时却也将他所有的理智和温柔都紧紧锁住。

与其担心他有一天再次面临伤害，不如现在就由他亲手摧毁。

这个想法在肖战的心里疯狂叫嚣着。他望着因为媚药作用在床上难受翻滚的小孩，浅棕色的眼珠逐渐变成如墨一般的黑色。

从日落时分到旭日初升，一缕晨曦穿过窗棂落到床上，刺痛了肖战的眼睛。

肖战眼皮微动，睁眼时，他瞳中的墨色如潮水般褪去，灵台也恢复清明。

借着窗外的朝阳，他看清了床上的情景。

丝质的床单皱成一片，被褥凌乱地堆在床脚，而他的小朋友眉眼紧闭，蜷着身子缩在一旁。他的身上未着寸缕，玉色的肌肤上遍布青紫痕迹。目光下移，肖战瞳孔一缩。小朋友的那里皮肉外翻，腿间和床单上到处都是红白浊液。

他都干了什么！

“啪”，肖战狠狠扇了自己一巴掌。

他颤抖着摸上王一博红肿的脸颊。小孩发着高热，昏迷中感到有人靠近，竟不自觉地缩了缩身子。肖战只觉得，他的心里仿佛有把刀子，用凌迟的方式把他的心脏割得鲜血淋漓。

他看着王一博满身的痕迹，脑海里全是昨夜的记忆。小朋友喊他“战哥”，他说他疼，他哭喊着要他停下。可他呢，他的脑子里只有一个想法，他要cao哭他，他要毁掉他，只有这样，他才会乖乖留在自己的身边，再也不敢离开。

他眼看着王一博从一开始的拼命挣扎到呻吟里带上哭腔，再到最后连声息都弱了下去，却恍若未闻，反而一下狠过一下，像是要把人钉进身体里一般。直到王一博彻底晕厥，他也没有停下他的动作。

肖战被灭顶的懊悔和自责淹没，直到王一博嘤咛一声，他才恍然间醒过来。他匆匆下床，随便披了件衣服打开门。

“来人，打桶热水来。”

“是。”

齐明的声音是从院外传来的。他本该站在门口护卫，可肖战抱着王一博进去没多久，房里就传来布帛撕裂的声音，而后属于少年的带着点沙哑的嗓音发出一声痛呼，齐明下意识地想要冲进去询问情况，手才放到门上，里面的声音却忽然变了调。齐明推门的动作顿时僵住了。他犹豫了一下，听到里面的声音愈来愈激烈，他默默地转过身走到了院外，并阻止了来看情况的心柳。

给王一博清理完上了药，天色已经大亮。肖战轻柔地把人放到已经全部更换过的床铺上。王一博甫一沾枕，就下意识地朝里侧蜷缩过去。对此，肖战只能在心里苦笑。

刚刚给小朋友清理的时候他才清楚地意识到，自己昨夜究竟是有多过分。但是木已成舟，再多的对不起，也只能等小朋友醒来再说了。

他一手撑在床沿，小心地探过半个身子拉起里侧的被褥给王一博盖上，又仔细地给人掖好被角。做完这一切，他就静静地坐在床侧看着王一博的睡颜，直到门外响起急促地敲门声。

门外的声响惊动了睡梦中王一博，小朋友蹙了蹙眉，红晕未退的小脸又往被子深处埋了埋。确定小朋友没醒，肖战才迅速起身开门。

“吵什么！”

肖战虽然压低了嗓音，可声音里的寒意还是吓得齐远一怔。都一晚上了，王爷的火气怎么还是这么旺，果然平时越温柔的人生气起来就越吓人。齐远心里一阵腹诽，面上却不敢显露半分。

“王爷，皇上身边的德忠公公来了，说皇上急召您进宫。公公还说，定国公天刚亮就入宫了，到现在也没出来。”

“知道了。”

“王爷，您准备怎么办？”齐远是真的有些没底。虽然王爷一向深谋远虑，从他成为王爷的近卫至今，除了遇刺一事，还从未见王爷有什么解决不了的难题。可这一次，王爷持剑明闯国公府的时候是傍晚，侯府外有不少人都看见了。此事经过一晚上的发酵，此时已是人尽皆知。他实在想不出，王爷要如何应对这件事。

“把心柳叫过来，你们三个人守住这间屋子，在我回来之前任何人都不许靠近，暗卫也不行。如果遇到抵御不了的事，就发信号。”

肖战说完就径自往院外去了。齐远和不远处的齐明对视一眼，互相都看懂了彼此眼中的担忧，但最终他们还是选择了相信王爷。

\-------------------------

此章应该有车，可我就是不写，你们来打我呀~

言归正传，先完结正文，再看我写不写得出车吧。【捂脸】


End file.
